The Fishing Contest
by The6thAnon
Summary: Mayor Ciel challenges Rodney to a match of skill. Oneshot.


"Hey, Rodney! What's up?" Ciel leaned against a rock, one hand in his pocket. The hamster had his fishing rod in the river. The bob floated to the side as the ripples pushed it from the bank.

"Not much, just fishing my way through the day," Rodney replied. Ciel looked up at the sky and yawned. Looked like another warm day, the air rife with humidity. Ciel shook his head. No, today was his day off! He would do something with it.

"Hey, man, you know what I think we need around here?"  
"More dancing?" The hamster tucked the line under his arm and spun around, tugging on the hook just in time to stop it from lodging into Ciel's arm.

"No, no! A fishing contest!" Ciel pulled out a timer and set it. "You've got 10 minutes to catch the most awe-inspiring fish out of our catches." He held his finger above the button. "You up for this?"  
Rodney got out his rod again.

"Of course, bud!"

"Then you're on." He pushed the button and set off running to the sea. Rodney put a paw over his eyes and searched the river for shadows. Ciel shook his head and ran down the ledge. Everyone knew the biggest fish were in the sea.

He cast his line again and again, but he kept reeling in clown fish, seahorses, sea bass, sea bass, SEA BASS!

"Argh, not another one!"

"Woo! Beat this!" Rodney's small figure jumped and thrust a gleaming fish into the air. Ciel gritted his teeth and pushed the sweat from his forehead. This one! This had to be it! He narrowed his eyes at the large shadow and pulled his arm back. Three, two, one…

The line launched. The timer ticked away. One minute forty, one minute thirty-nine… Ciel felt a drop of rain on his head. He pushed it away, then gasped and looked at the sky. It was raining! Drizzling, more like, but it might be enough…

The bob landed with a small splash, but the fish didn't take notice. Ciel tugged on the line. The fish swished its tail and headed for the bait. Yes! This was it. It nibbled. Ciel maneuvered the line with gentle motions until, finally, the fish made its move.

He pulled on the line, twisting the reel until the fish's head peeked above the water. Ciel saw a flash of green, but the water obscured its eyes.

"A minute left…" There was no time to examine the shadow for signs of sea bass; he would just have to trust. He gave the line one last tug, and the fish jumped out of the water, its body in a taut curve.

"Yes!" Ciel pulled the fish and dragged it back until it was fully out of the water. Once the fish had toned down its movements a bit, he unhooked it and put it in his pocket.

The time dinged, and the two lined up in the town plaza. Blathers was waiting, ready to determine one of them the master of spectacular catches. Ciel reached into his pocket and pulled out a fish.

Ack, not the sea bass again!

"Ha, a sea bass? Well looks like Mr. Mayor is losing, 'cause I got a dorado!" The fish was certainly impressive. It twisted in Rodney's paws, showing off its gleaming scales.

"Well, well, quite impressive!" Blathers walked around the fish, tapping one of the scales with his beak. "The scales have a nice sheen, but the fish's size is only average for its species." Blathers stepped back and nodded. "Fine work! it would take quite a masterful catch to usurp this one."

"Hm, nice. But nothing compared to this!" Ciel pulled out his coelacanth, and both owl and hamster gasped. The fish wriggled, and Ciel had to wrap his arms around the fish to keep it from landing on the ground.

"OK, you got me." Rodney stashed the fish away and raised his paws as Blathers leaned so close to the fish that his beak nearly touched it.

"May I?" Ciel nodded, and the owl examined it. "Hm, fine specimen you've got there. It's had a healthy life, this one. Just look at the tail…" The owl rambled, and Rodney caught the mayor's eye.

"Hey, I think I know who won." Rodney extended his paw. "Good game, pal." Ciel returned the handshake.

"Good game."

"…and this is why I must proclaim mayor Ciel as the winner of this contest!" The two faced him. "And, I was wondering…if you might consider donating these fine fish to the museum! The collection is a bit lacking. You'll be credited as the donors, of course." Ciel grinned sheepishly. Maybe the museum wasn't quite full yet…

"Yeah, sure. You can take them." Rodney nodded his agreement, and the owl hopped back to the museum, the catches flopping in his wings. "Well, it was nice seeing you, Rodney."

"Nice fishing with you, bud." Ciel waved and walked back to his home. Perhaps it wasn't as grand as the town-wide fishing contest, but he had won something important today.


End file.
